


Please...

by Panic_boy_21



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_boy_21/pseuds/Panic_boy_21
Summary: Danzio fight





	Please...

"I can't believe you!" Daniel shouted.

They had gone to a bar a few hours earlier. Daniel had gone to get some more drinks and come back to Sebastian kissing another man.

Sebastian currently sat on the couch with his head in his hands as Daniel screamed at him.

"Why? All I want to know is why you did it. You said you loved me, then you go and make out with someone else as soom as I turn my back! Do I mean that little to you?!"

Sebastian just sat there, not even looking at him.

"Arn't you going to say something?"

Silence.

"Whatever asshole." Daniel choked out.

And with that, he walked out the door.

~~~

It's been three days since Daniel left. He had gone to stay with a friend to cool down.

Now he sat in his car looking at the house.

At the time, leaving seemed like the better option, but now he thought about what it was probably doing to Sebastian. Dan had just screamed at him and left.

He hadn't told him where he was going, he hadn't called him, he hadn't texted, and he's been gone for days. Seb was most likely terrified.

He sighed and got out of the car. He hesitated by the door, debating whether or not to go inside. What if Seb wanted nothing to do with him?

He unlocked the door and walked into the dark house.

"Sebastian?"

Silence.

After a quick search of the first floor, he was getting scared.

"Sebastian?!"

This time a small sound was heard from upstairs. Daniel bolted towards it, taking the steps two at a time.

Once upstairs, he headed towards the only door that was slightly open. The bathroom.

He pushed the door open all the way and audibly gasped.

Sebastian was a mess. He was leaning against the corner created by the tub and the wall in the same outfit he was wearing when Daniel left, minus the jacket and shoes. His hair was greasy and messy, he obviously hadn't done anything with it. There were dark circles under his eyes and he had a few empty bottles of gin aroind him. His face was pale and streaked with tears. He was barely conscious.

"Oh, Seb..."

He looked up at that.

"So... You hate me then." He said, his voice scratchy and hoarse, raising a not quite empty bottle to his lips.

"No, love. I could never hate you." Daniel said kneeling down and taking the bottle from him.

"Then why'd you leave?" He slurred his words slightly, his voice cracking.

"I was just upset. I'm here and I'm better now. I'm not going anywhere."

Sebastian was sobbing now. Daniel pulled him into his chest and combed through his hair.

"I- I didn't think- you were coming back!" Seb wailed.

Daniel sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I- I wasn't- wasn't kissing him. He was- drunk and- and I was- trying to get- get him off of me- when you came back."

Now Daniel felt like even more of a dick.

"Don't- don't leave me. Please..." He trailed off.

"I won't. I promise."

After a few minutes, Seb started calming down.

"You okay?"

Sebastian just nodded.

"Can you stand?"

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Come one, lets get you cleaned up." Daniel said. He stood, then tried to help Sebastian to his feet. His knees just buckled when he got up.

Daniel sat him on the toilet lid and leaned him againt the sink.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

Dan gathered up all the bottles on the floor and took them to the kitchen, throwing them out.

He grabbed some tee shirts and sweatpants on his way back to the bathroom, where he set them on the counter.

He put the tub stopper in and turned on the water, making sure it wasn't too hot. After a few minutes, he turned the water off and undressed Sebastian, helping him into the tub before undressing and getting in himself.

Dan sat behind the taller man and had Seb lean back into him. They just sat in the warm water as Dan washed Sebastians hair.

They got out once the water started getting cold. Dan dryed and dressed both of them, before carrying Sebastian to bed.

They laid in each others arms, just taking each other in.

"Daniel." Sebastian muttered.

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Daniel answered, pressing a kiss to his boyfriends forehead before they fell asleep in each others embrace.

 


End file.
